Xiao An Ren
by Copper Fire
Summary: Liberal translation, Little Boy. This poem-story is about Little Boy, a small kid growing up in midevil China, and how he's captured by the palace, and subsequently, escapes. Wrote it for a lit assignment, it ties into midsummer's in the end, man!
1. Default Chapter

This is a poem I had to do for lit class. I like the first part cause  
it stands on it's own. ---sigh--- however, if u do wanna see the second  
half of it, go ooonnn to the second chappie, it'll tie into midsummer's  
there.  
  
Luvies!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
Xiao An Ren  
  
Or.  
  
Little Boy  
  
1  
Little Boy,  
Was a sproutly lad,  
Of twelve to seventeen.  
His eyes they were,  
As growing leeks,  
A deep and velvet green.  
So bright he was,  
The palace came,  
But came they not to toy.  
Instead they came  
(And his claim to fame)  
He became their Whipping Boy.  
  
Now Little Boy was  
Of Asian descent,  
For in China he made his home.  
No one knew why  
His eyes were green,  
Or why his hair so little he did comb.  
But whispers there were  
And they did concur;  
Earth was not where he came from, straightway.  
And so much of the time,  
Even when covered with grime  
'Twas regarded, he was one of the Fae.  
  
Now back to our story,  
After that little excursion,  
In which I told you of his descent.  
The guards of the palace,  
Took him 'home' without malice,  
Where he stayed in a room, up-pent.  
And when the time came,  
He was sent for (to maim),  
And he came, straight a-way, without fuss.  
For though many the hurts  
(You know that the few; weren't)  
The prince's hair he didn't want to muss.  
For though the whippers were old,  
And their demeanor, so cold,  
For the Prince, he would always take the fall.  
For Little Boy knew,  
And his heart, told him true.  
That throughout all the palace  
Though their hearts filled with malice,  
The Prince was the cruelest of all.  
  
And so many a day,  
Passed by in this way,  
Until the Prince, seeming gainéd a heart.  
He called Little Boy out  
After finishing a bout,  
And sold him to the passing Slave cart.  
Now Little Boy, you see,  
Observed this with glee,  
And hopped on the cart without fear.  
He was ever so excited!  
And not the bit plighted,  
Even though the slaver's breath stank of beer.  
But little did they know,  
That away he did stow,  
A careful few items on his back.  
So for one night, then a few  
Little Boy ate at his stew,  
Which he had saved, in his stolen, travel pack.  
But the trader found out  
And gave Little Boy a clout,  
Claiming 'tis mine!'  
(though not so in rhyme)  
and stole Little Boy's every knick-knack.  
  
So onward they traveled  
And Little Boy grew baffled,  
As he was denied food and drink.  
He did protest, was told:  
"You'll eat like the rest  
and you better had not cause a stink.  
And you listen, you,  
I'll tell you what I'll do!  
'for I'll squander my food, you rat-fink!  
"I'll squeeze every last breath,  
From your poor dying breast,  
And see how you like it then, fool!"  
Then the slaver grew quiet,  
After finishing his riot  
And began calmly to eat at his gruel.  
  
So poor Little Boy grew meek,  
Was not fed for a week,  
Till at last they arrived at a city.  
Fair Athens it was  
Where our Little Boy does  
Ask the trader; "May I please, use the privy?"  
And it was on that day,  
That he did run away. 


	2. Little Fae

Ok ok!! It ties into midsummers here, I promise, (I hope)!!  
2  
  
Xiao An Ren,  
Ran day and night,  
Till night and day did end.  
And as he ran,  
Thought to himself,  
And tried his heart to mend.  
He did not know  
Why he tried to escape  
Or why he had succeed'd.  
He only knew,  
That for once in his life,  
That now he felt defeated.  
At the Prince's home  
He had a life  
Although a life not great.  
And on the slaver's cart  
He was shuffled here  
To the fair Athena's gate.  
Should he be thankful?  
Sit down and pray?  
Xiao An Ren did not know.  
His mind it seemed,  
To back and forth,  
To toss him to and fro.  
  
So stumbling on,  
In this manner,  
It was that Xiao An Ren came,  
Upon a forest,  
Both big and small,  
That I need not to name.  
Xiao An Ren stood,  
Right at the entrance,  
At the threshold seeming bold.  
And as he resided  
Before the flow'ring trees,  
His head he seemed to hold.  
The most peculiar feeling!  
Whimsy and fleeting!  
And his heart did seem to swell.  
Why he seemed to grow taller!  
Yet at the same time, smaller,  
And he persisted a little, to dwell.  
  
So when he opened his eyes,  
Imagine his surprise!  
At seeing the ground, at new level.  
The trees, swaying tall,  
And his body, oh so small!  
Could this be, the work of the devil?  
"But no!" Xiao An cried  
"No more time, I will bide,  
on thinking thoughts, of that kind!"  
And he took a running leap  
  
Landed, right off of his feet,  
And himself, in the air, he did find!  
"My God, how could this be?  
No wings, do I see  
On my back, nor angels, in the sky.  
"But yet I'm flying free,  
past every tall tree,  
Tis possible, that I, did now die?"  
So Xiao An Ren, stopped to think,  
For he sat, on the brink,  
Of discovery, of the eminent sort.  
Because, little did he know,  
That he was but a throw  
Away from Titania's Faerie Court.  
  
Hence onward he flew,  
O'er the morning dew,  
Waiting still to encounter, another.  
Was it possible, he thought,  
If I'm not caught,  
I'll encounter of mine, a brother?  
So how flustered he was  
When came from above,  
The very kind that he had looked for.  
"Are you a guest" the man asked,  
"claiming rest, so fast? Tell me-  
why have you come to this moor?"  
Xiao An Ren balked  
And at realizing his fault,  
Bowed to the gentleman, head low.  
"I am so sorry sir,  
but I will concur,  
I'm a guest, but know not where I go.  
"So please, stay your hand,  
I'm a stranger in this land,  
But please,  
With your leave,  
May I fly?"  
The man scoffed, and replied:  
"Of course you may fly!  
You're a Faerie, same as I!  
Or don't you know your own wings,  
You small boy, little thing?"  
Xiao An Ren looked down,  
Way below him, at the ground,  
And waited, for the man, to have out.  
But the man, simply muttered,  
And with nary a flutter,  
Sat on a branch, and imparted a pout.  
"Look boy, what's your name?  
and why this way you came?  
Why not have taken, another quick route?"  
Xiao An smiled,  
For he was beguiled,  
Of the stranger's fancy talk, and his lure.  
"My name is Xiao An Ren,  
I come from my town.then  
Was taken, came to this forest (most obscure).  
And in China, I did stay,  
Until I, ran away,  
From the men, who took me on their travels."  
And with remembrance of that fact,  
Xiao An Ren did act,  
He jumped up, thoughts unraveled,  
Hastily asked of the man:  
"Oh sir! If they find me, this band,  
I'll surely be struck, and then tied.  
They'll take me to Rome,  
Sell me to slavers, unknown.  
Please sir, will you please, help me hide?"  
And so the wingéd man thought,  
About whether he ought,  
To let the little shrimp tag on for the ride.  
"Little Boy, I'll tell you what,  
perhaps I'm a nut,  
But I'll let you stay here, for a time.  
"You'll meet the Faerie Queen,  
and if you, she does deem,  
worthy, you'll stay. Nary cost you a dime!"  
Xiao An giggled then,  
And looked 'round the fen.  
His home this place, could soon be!  
He ran to the man,  
And grabbed hold of his hand, told him,  
"Thank you sir, because of you, I am free!"  
  
So together they flew,  
(as Faeries often do)  
Into the forest, chasing shadows and dreams.  
Mister's Puck, and Xiao An,  
Laughing each as they can,  
Flitting quickly, through the forest's light beams. 


End file.
